


I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

by chloris_liu



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu
Summary: 珉豪和纽特是室友。他们之间友情之上，恋爱未满。托马斯是他们的新室友。





	I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Wanna Say You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660273) by [DuckFeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet). 



> 我不太擅长介绍，所以大概说一下文里有啥：  
> -现代AU  
> -珉豪和纽特像老夫老妻一样吵架  
> -托马斯有点傻傻的可爱  
> -有爱的大三角  
> -gv

I Just Wanna Say You're Mine  
简介：  
珉豪和纽特是室友。他们之间友情之上，恋爱未满。托马斯是他们的新室友。  
备注：  
我不太擅长介绍，所以大概说一下文里有啥：  
-现代AU  
-珉豪和纽特像老夫老妻一样吵架  
-托马斯有点傻傻的可爱  
-有爱的大三角  
-gv

“林间幽地”是一幢公寓，而它的情况有点复杂。每条走廊和每间房间里面都有一张可怕的黄色地毯。每次遇到坏天气，电缆都会出问题，有的时候甚至会停电。公寓里总是有一队维修工，不是修修这里，就是修修那里。尽管这里有这些缺点，公寓的房间总是满的。也许这和租金很低有关，或者是因为公寓的地点真的很好。  
两年前纽特搬来住时他考虑了很多，但他在住进来之后几乎立刻就后悔了。房东詹森就是个奇怪的混蛋，他总是在纽特刚交完租金后就来收租。而且当时几乎每间房都没人住，仅有的几个住户根本没在白天露过面。只有一个人会和纽特说话，那就是阿尔比，他住在纽特隔壁第二间。他们两个处的还不错。然后就是楼梯事故，纽特跌倒了，并且几乎摔下了一整段楼梯，他的脚踝伤了，之后他走路的姿势就再也不一样了。纽特拼命地找另一幢公寓，但是没有一件和“林间幽地”一样合算，所以他就住下了。  
但是两年里可以发生很多事。詹森还是依旧怪异，但是现在纽特看见他的机会越来越少了。更多的人住进来了，并且每个人都很热情。好吧，几乎每个人。有一个住在纽特楼上的人叫盖里，他不仅恨纽特，而且几乎是在折磨他。纽特还找到了一个合租分摊租金的室友珉豪。一开始他俩完全是陌生人，但最终他们互相吸引了。  
现在纽特根本无法想象离开幽地的日子。“林间幽地”是纽特的家，而住户们就是纽特的家人。有人搬走是很不常见的事，但每一次有人搬走都令人心碎。  
本曾在这里住了一年半，但今天他要搬走了。他的房间里住了一个新住户，一个“菜鸟”。这间屋子就在纽特和珉豪的房间隔壁。现在这个菜鸟肯定正在笨手笨脚地想要摸索这里一切都怎么回事。没有人会期待这个。  
珉豪出发晨跑的时候，搬家公司已经开始工作了。他回来之后才看到这个菜鸟。珉豪看着这个菜鸟笨拙地搬一个箱子进他的房间。他看起来很瘦，珉豪觉得他一定住不长久。  
珉豪在走廊里多呆了一会儿，直到他确定这个菜鸟不会把自己伤着。这个菜鸟安全地走进房间后，珉豪才开门走进他自己的房间。  
“这个菜鸟以后肯定挺有意思。”珉豪边把东西放下边说。纽特蜷在沙发上，裹着毛毯，正在看电视。纽特还穿着睡衣，他的头发也乱糟糟的，都是纽特刚醒的征兆。珉豪踢掉鞋，坐到纽特旁边。  
“他现在有趣吗？”纽特不感兴趣地说，“我们应该过去打个招呼。”  
纽特总是第一个和菜鸟打招呼的，总是尽可能地帮助别人，帮助菜鸟适应幽地。珉豪不明白，但是他从来不介意，因为纽特很高兴能这样做。  
“好啊你去啊。”珉豪故意和纽特对着干。当他转过头，纽特正皱着眉看着他。  
“别跟个小孩儿似的。他也是你的邻居，你也要去和他打招呼。”  
最后，纽特还是能做成自己想做的事（他总是能做成自己想做的事）。他强制珉豪去冲个凉然后换上干净的衣服，然后他们准备好了就去和那个菜鸟见面。纽特承担了敲门的任务。  
屋里传来地毯上人走动的声音，然后门开了。那个菜鸟还是穿着早晨珉豪看见他时穿的那身衣服，一件蓝色的亨利汗衫和一件配套的深蓝色工装裤。他看起来跟个流浪汉似的。  
“你好？”菜鸟小心翼翼地问。第一次听他的声音，珉豪感觉很惊讶，这和他想象的声音不太一样，菜鸟的声音音调要高一点。  
纽特伸出一只手来，“我是纽特，住在你隔壁。”  
那个菜鸟不那么紧张了，他伸手和纽特握手,“很高兴认识你，我叫托马斯。”  
“我是珉豪。”珉豪不怎么情愿地伸手和托马斯握手。  
托马斯是如此礼貌，而且他的笑容是如此灿烂。珉豪已经开始讨厌他了。  
空气中是尴尬的沉默，珉豪马上就要转身走了，但是纽特开始说话了，“如果你需要帮助，请直接来找我们，不要有顾虑。”珉豪觉得这不科学，但是托马斯的笑更灿烂了。可怜的人，大概觉得自己是特别的了。纽特对他特别好，还给了他自己全部的注意力。但托马斯不知道纽特就是这么好的人，而他自己并没有什么特别的。  
“好的我愿意收下你的邀请。”托马斯听起来像是要和纽特调情。珉豪已经开始唾弃他了。“那我先回去收拾东西了。”  
纽特仍笑着，“好的，享受你的幽地生活。”  
珉豪在门还没完全关上的时候就走了。他回到自己的房间然后重重地坐在沙发上。几秒之后纽特也坐下来了。  
“我喜欢他。”纽特雀跃地说。  
“你喜欢所有人，纽特。”珉豪嘟囔着。  
纽特倚在珉豪肩上，他的金发浅浅地戳着珉豪的鼻子，这让他心里舒服不少，“但我最喜欢你。”  
“那当然了。”珉豪没放在心上。  
纽特直起身，“我饿了，你定个外卖吧。”  
珉豪不怪那个菜鸟对纽特有点心动。每个人都对纽特有点心动，不管他们承认不承认。甚至有人对他迷恋得无法自拔，比如珉豪。  
珉豪和纽特之间比朋友要多一点。他们本应该井水不犯河水的，那是一开始的协议。后来他们都喜欢一起看电影和电视剧，珉豪渐渐地对纽特动心了。  
他不确定具体是从什么时候开始，他对纽特的感情开始变化了。他们的炮友关系本应该很简单。珉豪没想到这段关系能持续到今天。说实话，珉豪当时觉得自己早就应该有另一个情人了。  
但他开始依赖纽特，在生活的各个方面。珉豪觉得现在他根本不可能离开纽特。金发的男孩总是洗衣物，保持公寓干净，在扔垃圾的日子扔掉垃圾。纽特做饭，而且它们是世界上最美味的饭。当珉豪忘记时纽特会录下来所有的电视剧集。  
纽特是完美的。  
迟早有一天珉豪会把纽特看成是他的所有物，这只是个时间问题。这个念头在他脑海中出现之后，他就开始对纽特有占有欲了，尽管并不严重。他给纽特恰好的空间以至不让他发现自己的真实情感。一切都平稳地运行着，直到托马斯住进来。  
珉豪确定托马斯会像任何一个其他的菜鸟一样，他会接受自己对纽特的无望的感情然后退出，但珉豪又有种感觉，这次可能会有点不一样。他感觉托马斯会在他们的生活中固定下来。  
TBC

情人节贺文！！就是这样赶死线哈哈哈哈哈！！下一个部分大概是Minewt的pwp和听墙角自我安慰的Thomas！


End file.
